


Where I've become so numb, without a soul

by monday_shoes



Category: Characters as Monsters, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Demons, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/pseuds/monday_shoes
Summary: My spirit's sleeping somewhere coldUntil you find it there, and lead it, back, home





	Where I've become so numb, without a soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).




End file.
